A gamble
by volttackle777
Summary: Lelouch is a gambler and ends up broke. Suzaku gets him a job. He ends up meeting hot chicks battling Knightmares and trying to get his money back.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own code geass. Later I'll add all the other characters. italics means they're thinking.

Water. Need water. As Lelouch walked across the desert road he wondered how things had gotten this bad. Let's recap shall we? See Lelouch was a gambler and a few days ago he lost practically all his money in a game of no limit holdem. After realizing he was broke he wandered around for a few hours and finally decided "Fuck it I shall live in the desert! Screw society I shall find a way to live in the desert and forget this cruel world! *It's safe to assume he was probably a little drunk* So he charged into the desert with no plan at all! How would he survive? He wasn't really sure. He figured he might join some wolf pack and somehow be accepted. He thought he might find something like god's thumb from the book Holes and he would survive by eating onions for the rest of his life. Or maybe he would just die in the desert broke and alone. He wasn't really sure. Well three days had passed and suddenly he realized his plan was retarded. So now he was wandering the desert road broke, hungry, dehydrated and had a serious case of body odor. One minute you're fine. Than you lose all your money have a mental breakdown charge into the desert to escape reality and than in a few days realize you were living in denial and the reality is your screwed and need a serious shower. Lelouch starred up at the sky.

"Curse you cruel world!" He hollered.

Finally, he collapsed on the ground. He was too hungry and dehydrated to go on. He would murder for a subway sandwich.

"Fuck I'm gonna die. Is this how it will all end? I'm going to die a virgin man. I barely got to see the world. Worst of all I'm going die without knowing how Game of Thrones will end!"

As Lelouch's eye's began to shut he cursed his bad luck.

_I hope it's better in heaven_.

Than Lelouch passed out.

As Lelouch opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the smell of food.

_Hm. Cup ramen. chicken flavor. With a hint of curry_.

He fully opened his eyes and scanned his surrounding. He was in a clean looking white apartment. There was a kitchen in the left corner and a hallway to the right. He realized he was in west corner of the room and he was sleeping on a couch. He assumed he was in the living room. There was a Japanese boy sitting in the kitchen table munching on same chicken ramen. **AHA I was right!** He had chocolate brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"I'm Suzaku. You hungry?" The boy asked.

_Hm this guy must have rescued me when I passed out. What does he want? Is he a kind Samaritan or does he have other motives? Should I trust him or not? DOES HE WANT MY VIRGINITY?!_

"Uh, sure." Lelouch answered hesitantly.

He sat at the kitchen table and they ate in silence. Finally, Suzaka broke the silence.

"I saw you passed out on the road and felt sorry for you. I ain't some creepy dude or anything."

"…Thanks. You might have saved my life." Lelouch responded with utmost appreciation.

Suzaka shrugged.

"So what happened to you?"

Lelouch than informed Suzaka of how he lost all his money planned to join a pack of wolves and eventually realized he was completely screwed.

"Haha man that sucks." Suzaka laughed.

"Indeed." Sighed Lelouch.

" So…you want a job? I can hook you up with one." Suzaka said calmly.

"What do you do?"

Suzaka grinned.

"I sell Knightmare parts. Shops called Lancelot. It's a small little place but we get decent business. I could use a set of hands to pack parts and manage inventory. You in?"

Lelouch gave Suzaka an inquistive look.

"Why…are you being so nice to me?"

Suzaka chuckled than took a long sip of water before responding.

"Like I said I feel sorry for you. I also don't want to sound corny or anything but…I can see in your eyes….you're a decent guy. I just feel like helping a bro who's down on his luck. So what's it gonna be poker man?"

Lelouch smirked.

_Hah. This guy is pretty damn cool. Guess my luck hasn't completely ran out._

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch stared out the window, inspecting his surrounding. According to Suzaka they were in the city of Namin. It was a busy city with people constantly moving. Lelouch could feel the city shifting, as if it were alive. Suzaku quietly hummed to himself as he drove. The rest of the ride was silent. Just how Lelouch liked it.

"So this is where the magic happens huh?" Lelouch said.

Lancelot was a tiny little shop in the corner of a street. There was a window at the front and a small entrance door.

"After you pretty boy" Suzaku said.

As Lelouch stepped in the first thing he noticed was a homey feel. The shop wasn't very fancy or decorated but it had a warm welcome feeling. Lelouch followed Suzaka into the warehouse. There were hundreads of boxes all containing Nightmare parts.

"Alright each box is labeled. In the back are the packages.'

He handed Lelouch a stack of papers.

"Find these parts than box em. Get back to me when your done. I gotta make some deliveries so im leaving the shop for a while. Oh yea If Kallen is sleeping wake her up."

As Suzaka dashed out the door Lelouch just stood there speechless.

_Dude moves fast. However, I guess when you're a boss of a business that's just how your mind works. By the way who the hell is Kallen?_

Lelouch skimmed through each paper.

_Type R arm gears? Side armor shielding? Front eye protectors? Jeez this is crazy. I mean I've piloted Knightmares before but I never knew they were so damn complex._

For the next hour Lelouch ran through the warehouse grabbing different parts, weighing them, than packaging them. Finally, he was on his last part.

_Type Z boosters. Shit that's at the top._

So Lelouch grabbed a ladder and climbed to the top to reach the highest shelf. However, as he did he came face to face with a sleeping girl!

"Ah! Holy shit! "

Lelouch was so surprised he slipped from the ladder. His scream seemed to wake the sleeping girl however and she awakened to see a stranger slipping from a ladder. Without thinking she quickly grabbed his arm, trying to prevent him from falling. However, since she just woke up, she was tired and unfocused and Lelouch ended up dragging her down with him.

_Are you fucking serious?! On the first day of work?! My luck is horrible!_

Lelouch only had a split second to think. He pulled the girl in a tight grip and shielded her from hitting the ground. As he made contact with the floor the force knocked their faces together and their lips brushed together for just a second.

_Did I just kiss a girl by falling off a ladder? Owowowowow. Suddenly my back hurts. Back to reality now._

Lelouch groaned as he felt a pain in his lower back. Kallen quickly got off Lelouch quickly muttering "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Why were you sleeping on a shelf?!."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night and I was tired and just decided to take a nap on the shelf. It's quite comfortable. Sorry, sorry, sorry…"

" Agh. It's okay. I don't think I broke anything. I'm Lelouch by the way. Suzaka just hired me."

"Kallen. I've been working here for a few months."

They shook hands and Lelouch inspected the girl. She had short crimson hair and a lean frame. She had clear blue eyes but Lelouch could see there was a lot of turmoil behind those eyes. She had a smooth porclain face and Lelouch noticed her skin was quite smooth as he shook her hand.

_She's quite pretty. I hope she doesn't notice me blushing._

Suddenly, Lelouch heard the front door open and Suzaka stepped into the room.

"So I see you guys have met."

"Uh yea." Answere Lelouch.

"Uh Kallen is your lip alright?" Suzaka asked as he noticed Kallen touching her lips.

"It's fine!" Kallen answered a bit hastily and she quickly stood up.

"Uh I gotta make a quick phone call. Excuse me!" Kallen said and she rushed out of the room with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"What was that about?" Asked Suzaku.

Lelouch ignored the question.

_Why are the first days of work always the weirdest?_


End file.
